deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Auric Goldfinger
﻿In the novel, Auric Goldfinger is a 42-year-old expatriate who emigrated at age 20 in 1937 from Riga, Latvia. He is 5 feet (152 cm) tall, has blue eyes, red hair, and has a passion for his tan. Goldfinger is the treasurer of SMERSH, Bond's nemesis. Goldfinger fancies himself an expert pistol shot who never misses, and always shoots his opponents through the right eye. He tells Bond he has done so with four mob heads at the end of the novel. Goldfinger is also the owner of "Enterprises Auric A.G." in Switzerland, maker of metal furniture, which is purchased by many airlines including Air India. Twice a year, Goldfinger drives his vintage Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost car from England to Enterprises Auric. Bond learns that Goldfinger makes dead drops of gold bars for SMERSH along the way. Goldfinger is obsessed with gold, going so far as to have yellow-bound erotic photographs, and have his women painted head to toe in gold so that he can make love to gold. (He leaves an area near the spine unpainted, but painting this area also is what kills Jill Masterton, as in the film). He is also a jeweller, a metallurgist, and a smuggler. When Goldfinger first meets Bond in Miami, he claims that he is agoraphobic; a ploy to allow him to cheat a previous acquaintance of Bond's at a game of two-handed Canasta. Bond figures out how Goldfinger is managing this, and blackmails him by forcing him to admit his deception. This incident also establishes Goldfinger as boundlessly greedy - as whatever sums he can gain by this elaborate cheating are negligible compared with what he already has in his possession. Goldfinger is also an avid golfer, but is known at his club for being a smooth cheater there, also. When Bond contrives to play a match with Goldfinger, he again cheats the cheater by switching Goldfinger's Dunlop 1 golf ball with a Dunlop 7 he had found while playing. In teh novel, after the failed attempt at Operation: Grand SLam, after the betrayal of Pussy Galore, in the novel, Goldfinger and his henchman learn from SMERSH who Bond is, and determine to take him with them in defecting to the Soviet Union. They pose as doctors to incapacitate crew and passengers (including Bond) with drugged inoculations. Then they hijack the BOAC Boeing 377 Stratocruiser (service ceiling 32,000 ft), carrying Goldfinger's total savings of gold. The hijacked plane is headed for Soviet Union airspace. In the novel, Goldfinger's henchman Oddjob meets his end by being sucked through an airliner window after Bond pierces it with a knife. Goldfinger then attacks James by kicking him. Bond and Goldfinger have a brief struggle, which Bond ends, after being described as "going berserk" for the first time in his life, by strangling Goldfinger to death by hand. Bond then turns to the pilots and forces the airplane to turn back from its intended flightpath, and this causes it to ditch in the ocean after running out of fuel. The airplane sinks rapidly (presumably due to its payload of gold), and Bond and Pussy Galore are the only survivors. Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Auric_Goldfinger Battle vs. Nikita Dragovich (by ReyesRebels) Goldfinger, oddjob and three henchmen are walking up to a soviet research facility on rebirth island. A dead soviet with what appears to be a chakram wound on his face. . "we'll search the main hallways for doctor steiner. "yes sir" says a henchman. Inside, Dragovich, Kravchenko, 3 soviet soldiers and Dr. Steiner are walking down a hallway when, all of a sudden....Oddjob shoots a soviet soldier with a .357 magnum. Dragovich:1234 Goldfinger:12345 The soviet soldier retaliates with a torrent of AK-47 fire that hits oddjob's henchman with an M1 garand. Goldfinger:1234 Dragovich:1234 Goldfin ger shoots the soldier with an AR7 Dragovich123 Goldfinger:1234 One of oddjob's henchman enters steiners lab, but dragovich seals the doors of the test chamber, with the henchman in it...and unleashes Nova 6. Dragovich:123 Goldfinger:123 Dragovich Shoots one of Goldfingers henchmen who was tying up steiner. Goldfinger:12 Dragovich:123 Oddjob Sees a soviet soldier running and shoots him 3 times. Dragovich:12 Goldfinger:12 Oddjob is out off ammo he turns around and Kravchenko grabs him, pins him up asaint the wall, kicks him in the groin. Oddjob chops his neck, and kicks him away. Kravchenk roundhouse kicks him in the head. Oddjob throws his hat at him, but! Kravchenko Catches ''the hat and underhand throws it at oddjob. Dragovich:12 Goldfinger:1 Goldfiner Takes out his AR7 and shoots Kravchenko in the head 3 times. Dragovich:1 Goldfinger:1 Goldfinger runs up the stairs, look ing for steiner....Dragovich jumps out of a closet and shoots the ballistic knife at goldfinger, hitting him in the chest. Goldfinger pulls it out and fires one last AR7 bullet that misses. Dragovich Punches Goldfinger and grabs Goldfinger's goldfinger. He rips it off. Goldfinger screams in pain and reloads his AR7. He kicks Dragovich who falls to the ground, pinned up against the wall. "you know....you've got style." Goldfinger says. "and you have a bullet in your skull." dragovich replies and shoots goldfinger in the head with a Cz75. dragovich:1 goldfinger Steiner comes out of the lab and runs up the stairs. Dragovich sees him and tells him to send reinforcments. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Nikita Dragovich won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Joker (Nolanverse) (by Tesla Man) '''Brooklyn, New York' 1:51pm The Joker constantly would glance out the window nervously, looking for something. Him and his crew had heard of Auric Goldfinger, thats why they were in his mansion, looking to take his gold to cause disorder, and to kill Goldfinger as well, another attack. They were able to break in through a vault door, and now, now was the moment of glory. "Hurry up!" The Joker jeered "Goldfinger could be here any minute now, it doesnt take that long to eat dinner down the street" The Joker rushed forward and pushed the henchman opening the door aside. He slammed the door open, taking in all the glory of it. "We got it boys" The Joker whispered in awe "We got the gold" he was right, inside were probably twenty or thirty goldbars, illuminated by the light in the window. He reached out to touch the gold. Inside the vault it was hot, dry and steaming, with gold dust circulating around inside the round vault. When the Joker touched the gold, he had set up a puff of gold dust that escaped through the opening, planting themselves on his face, and on the clown masks on his henchmens face. He turned to his henchmen "Get this in the truck" he had that look in his eyes that normaly he had when he was being serious, which he very seldomly had. The henchmen had dove to the vault, trying to be the first to get to touch the gold and put it in thier sack. The Joker backed up, noticing out of the corner of his eye something moving out of the giant glass window that made up the wall of the office. Looking out it, he saw Goldfinger walking through. He had sweat dripping down his face as he huffed down the sidewalk. He had cake painted on his jacket, so he was probably coming back to wash it off. He was about three fourths of the way past the window, when he stopped and looked into his office through the window. The Joker tried to stand still mabye if i stand still he wont see me'. what was in his head and what was in reality were two different things, because his henchmen were now in a full out fist fight to the left of him. Goldfinger gasped and continued running, until he made it to the door of his mansion. Joker began to think, '''its a maze to get here, its going to take him atleast two or three minutes for him to get to the door and but through' ''but that still wasnt enough time to escape the way they came, through the air ducts. "Ok boys, how much gold you got?" The Joker stared to his left to see his men fighting over who gets the last gold bar. "Move!" The Joker screeched into thier ears. "''I get the last gold bar because if it wasnt for me, NONE OF YOU would be here" the Joker had almost blew his last fuse. He took a step forward and reached into the vault, grabbing the last gold bar, putting it purple jacket. "Thank you" the Joker gave his henchmen his famous creepy smile "now we have to find a way to get out of here." The Joker reached into the other side of his jacket opposite to the side with the gold bar and pulled out his Glock 17, and fired at the glass wall. The alarm went off as he gestured for his henchmen to lead him out. The Joker, being the clever criminal he always was, planted a pack of C4 in a drawer or Goldfingers desk. "This is gonna be a blast." The Joker giggled at his pun, then ran to catch up with his henchmen. They ran behind the building, which took maybe four minutes due to how massive this mansion was. Behind the building was thier truck, parked on the side of the road that ran behind the building. It wasnt any normal truck, this was an army truck. It was big, black, and sleek, and basicly, it looked like a mail truck painted black and made out of bullet resistant walls. "Get in!" the Joker ordered for his men to get in the back of the truck with thier gold bags. The Joker walked to the back of the truck and tossed in his gold bar, then continued walking to the right side of the truck and jumped into the drivers seat. "Were going to Gotham boys!" The Joker let out a crackle and stomped on the gas, as the truck lurched forward. The Joker looked in the rear view mirror to see Goldfinger and four henchmen race out the back of the building and onto the median of the highway. "Bye-Bye" the Joker whispered to himself as he pushed a button with his left hand, setting off the bomb he set Goldfingers mansion, sending red brick shard flying. Goldfinger hit the deck, along with his henchmen. The roof began to collapse on itslelf, taking out what was left of the first floor, then the seccond floor followed behind, as the third floor leaned on the neighboring building, crashing through the other buildings walls. A tidal wave of dust erupted from the structure, covering Goldfinger and his men in a thick layer of dust that shattered glass windows on the neighboring buildings, and destroyed your chance of seeing anything on the road. As the dust desolved, Goldfingers image shimmered into view, coughing and gasping for breath, he screemed at his henchmen, "Go to the parking lot. and Get The Car!" His henchmen ran off and about half an our later, reappeared with a Rolls Royce. Goldfinger jumped into the driver seat moving the previous driver over to the passenger side, as as Goldfinger loaded his Brownig Hi-Power, he whispered, "To Gotham", and he slammed his foot on the accelorator. '''Gotham, New Jersey 7:36pm "Come on, come on" the Joker nudged ne of his henchmen with his rocket launcher, "I know Goldfingers dead, but we still have the cops to worry about" The Joker grumbled "so lets keep moving, we caused enough panic on the road to get here that the entire NYPD is probably chasing after us." The Jokers henchman looked up at him, his expression was hidden behind that clown mask, but it was easy to see he was grinning. He grabbed a bag and hoisted it up on his shoulder, and walked into one of the buildings that made up one of the walls of the ally. The Joker was standing in the back of the truck, pushing bags filled with gold down the ramp, and into the hands of his 3 henchmen that were helping with the gold. the other, was standing guard with a Smith & Wesson M76. "Hey" the Joker panted, "Do you see the cops anywere?" the guard turned and the Joker pushed the last bag down the ramp as it was taken into the building. "Not yet sir" the guards voice sounded muffled and cut off as the mask beat against his face as his jaw moved. The Joker, now drenched with sweat, took is rocket lancher off his back and laid it against the wall of the truck. He collapsed on the ground and removed his purple jacket. His white, red, and black face paint began to smear and became runny as it rolled down the side of his neck. a few minutes had passed and the truck smelled like a gym. all of the Joker's henchmen were laying in the truck, rolling thier neck back and forth, one had taken thier mask off, but Joker began yelling at him as the henchman groaned and put the rubber mask back on his face. They were feeling better and were talking about things, when the guard ran up to the truck and yelled "theyre coming!" The Joker stared at him, "The Police?" The Guard shook his head, "Goldfinger" The Joker grabbed his rocket launcher that he had layed across his outstretched legs, and rolled out of the truck. The rest of the men followed as they eached grabbed a Smith & Wesson M76 and flopped out of the truck. The Joker, looking around the glossy, black side of the truck, nothiced a Rolls Royce barreling towards them, full speed. "Fire at them!" The Joker screamed and pointed at the Limo. "Fire!" The Henchmen walked towards the truck, firing thier guns at the 60mph Rolls Royce. It was a quick attack, 4 henchmen, vs 1 Goldfinger henchmen in the passender seat firing his MP40. asphault sprayed into the air infront of the Joker henchmen, as they returned the favor with a hail of bullets to the front of the car. Shattering the glass, forcing Goldfinger to duck, as he drove the car forward. Only about 10 metres away now, The Joker henchmen becan to back away toward the walls, and wiith one final blow, they had popped a tire on the front end of the car, sending it spinning out of control down the ally until it slammed into a waste bin. Back in the truck, the Joker was loading his rocket launcher and aiming at the car. Realizing this, Goldfinger yelled at the passengers in the car, "get out!" They followed orders and opened their car doors and jumped out, all except one. His door was stuck between him and the waste bin, going into panic mode, he nervously kept slamming his door against the waste bin hoping it would give out. he looked out the window, seeing the Joker aim his rocket launcher, he closed his eyes tight, as the rocket hit the car, exploding in a gust of burning red hot fire, as scraps of melted metal fell from the air, landing in the rubbish that layed in the waste bin. Goldfinger and his other men dove behind what was avalibale in the alley. A pile of boxes below the fire escape ladder that ran up the building to the roof, a small staircase leading up into a boarded up door, and the charred remains of the Rolls Royce that Goldfinger and one henchman hid behind. Hidden, Goldfinger's crew began firing, missing thier targets. Realizing they were in danger, The Jokers henchmen ran to the nearest cover, leaving one man standing in a free-fire zone, confused, as bullets hailed down on him. Noicing that the killing blow came from the Goldfinger henchmen behind the crates, The Joker loaded his last rocket into his rocket launcher and fired, hitting the ladder that was right above the henchmens head. The henchmen ducked down as the rocket propeled itself into the wall, shattering masonry that was probably layed in the 1920's and leaving the ladder on its last rim. Realizing the henchmen was dead, one of the Jokers henchmen occupied the spot, hiding behind the crates, he finaly raised himself and his gun over the crates, simultaneously with the apparently still alive henchmen hiding on the other side of the crate. Now his gun, and the gun of Goldfinder's henchmen were placed inbetween eachothers eyes, with thier fingers on the trigger. they were both breating hard and has mosquitoes darting across thier faces as the moon rose up into the air. A loud creak above them made it relevant that the ladder above them was about to collapse. Neither one dared to look to see if it was over their head or not, leaving the life of one of them dangling on the last rim of the ladder. Finaly a large crash echoed through the alley, as the ladder had fallen on the Goldfinger henchmen, rendering him unconsious. glaring over the boxes, the Joker henchmen, saw the Goldfinger henchman breathing, with blood spilled everywere. He raised his gun over the crates as a bullet came darting through his skull, making him fall on top of the ladder, making a sandwich with humans on the outside and a burnt ladder on the inside, yum. The force of the falling henchman but pressure on the henchman below, finaly cracking the mans ribs, and making his skull fracture. The Joker threw his rocket launcher on the ground and pulled out his Glock 17 and jumped out of the truck, sending waves of air streaking across his green vest as he fell to the ground. Smiling, he walked forward with his glock pointed at the Henchmen behind the stairs. he fired, making bullets ricochet off the cement steps, smashing the sides. Finally, giving up, he charged out from behind the stairs, full fire, spraying the alley with a hail of bullets. One of the Jokers henchmen mirrored the action and ran out, firing, only to be shot back with a bullet from Goldfinger, hitting him in the right eye, sending him flying backwards, landing as his white mask soon became painted with blood. The Goldfinger henchmen that had been so phycopathicly spraying bullets, soon ran out of the projectile, and attempted to reload, only to drop his spare magazine. Taking the chance, the Joker ran over to his dead comerade and grabbed his Smith & Wesson, and pulling the trigger as fast as he could, decorating the reloading henchmen with bullet holes, spraying blood onto the charred remains of the Royce. Goldfinger, remembering his goal, he wondered, where did they put my gold? then turned to his bodyguard and pointed at a door in the same building where the truck was parked, and whispered to his henchmen "We go into that building, on the count of three." for a big guy like him, he had a fairly nice voice. it was calm, a deep, powerful voice, with a tone of the young Russian kid in there that he would refuse to let out. "one" Goldfinger took a breath as he looked down at his Browning Hi-Power, looking at the reflection of the Joker against the side of his gun. "two" he took an even deeper breath as a bullet collided with the side of waste bin he was leaning against. He got up into running position with his left foot flat on the ground with the toe of his right shoe planted against the asfault. "three" Goldfinger sprang up with his henchmen as he ran for an iron door on the side of the red masonry building. He opened the 70 pound door, using it as a shield for the oncoming rain of bullets. He gestured for his henchmen to go first, as he followed him in. The Joker glared at his last henchman with that demonic glare in his eye that shimmered under the moonlight. "You got in through that door." He pointed to the door which they had brought the gold into the building through. "and I'll..." The Joker looked down at his gun that he was now rocking back and forth, "I'll think of something" the Joker turned around and walked forward as his henchman stood and stared at him. "What are you waiting for? Go!" the henchman turned around with his Smith & Wesson and began jogging towards the big garage door. Goldfinger had entered a room that looked like it was part of an office. It was entirly made of concrete walls and a colourful carpet, with two vending machines built up against the wall along with a picture frame filled with a photo of an overhead view of Gotham. The painting layed between the two vending machines and a water jug despenser that looked as if it hadnt been refilled for years. They marched into the next room that looked like a lobby, with sofas, a fireplace, and a variety of plants all placed below a glass chandelier. It didnt look like this building was being used, because there were cobweds hanging everywere, and the only lights that worked were either flickering, or not visable. This place should have been scheduled for demolition years ago, but i guess the city of Gotham is just lazy. "Boss, you hear that." Goldfingers last henchman whispered in his ear. "it sounds like..." he squinted his eyes "it sounds like whistling." "yeah, i hear it" he pointed his pistol up and focused his sights into the next room. "come on, lets go" they peered around the corner of the lobby and stared into the hallway, noticing one of the Jokers henchmen whistling with his sub machine gun at hand. "where are you?" the henchmen's tone was creepy, like a clown on drugs "im not going to hurt you guys" he chuckeld, "i just want to be friends" his voice quieted on his last line as he turned the corner into the lobby without hesitation. nothing. quiet beeps echoed through the building, "i know your in here" the henchmen squinted his eyes to see in such dark light, "you can run, but you can never hide" he looked around, "ill find you one way or another" his eyes focused on a moving object that had scampered into the room. it had two lights on it, flashing with the beeps that kept being heard. "What is this?" he walked up the the flashing lights as nerve gas was sprayed in a puff of smoke, making him collapse to the ground. Goldfinger and his henchmen entered the room, staring at the twitching body that twisted around on the floor. "may i do the honors?" Goldfinger pointed his gun at the henchmen at his statment and fired, hitting him in the desired eye. As if previously rehearsed, immediantly after the gunshot, a rumble arose from outside. "what is that?" Goldfingers henchmen walked up to the wall lstening to the approaching noise. unphased by the clues that this thing was big, and getting closer by the seccond, he turned to Golfinger, hands still planted against the wall, he removed his ear and rotated his head, now facing Goldfinger, "I dont know what that is b..." an eruption arose from the wall, sending bricks flying and a chanelier falling, as Goldfinger jumped out of the way. The henchman was flung against the roof of the black army truck. The truck was tilted at an angle about 3 feet up into the wall. The henchman, now dangling from the slanted roof, looked as if he has broken a limb and was screaming for his dear life. The Joker, staring at Goldfinger, cocked his Golck and pushed the nose of the gun against the roof of the truck from the inside and fired, sending a bullet through the roof and into the body of the henchman. The Joker chuckled as he fired the gun at his window and crawled out. he stood straght up on the slanted hood of the car, then slid down as if he were snowboarding down the side of a short hill. he had made it to the edge of the hood, as he dropped off the side of the truck, falling about 5 feet to the ground, the Joker whiped the dust away from his vest. He cracked a smile as best as he could with a cut lip from the impact with the building. He tilted his head as he walked closer to Goldfinger. Goldfinger, staring motionless and fearless to the Joker as he was circled by the clown. The Joker finally, now finished with his taunting, pointed his Glock at Goldfingers head. The Joker, slowly pulled the trigger of his gun, creating suspence in Goldfingers mind. The Joker has finaly pulled the trigger, setting off a click. The Joker removed the gun from Goldfingers head and stared down at it "damnit" he whispered "out of bullets". Goldfinger swung his fist around and apparently had managed to put on his trench knife and swung at Joker, sending him flying backwards. The Joker stumbled to stand up as Goldfinger grabbed him by the vest and slammed him against the wall. He held the blade to the Jokers throat, preparing to slash. Behind them, the wall couldnt hold the weight of the truck anymore, and finaly gave out, sending the 3 tonne truck crashing to the floor, kicking up dirt and dust covering Goldfinger. Out of curiosity, Goldfinger took his attention off of the Joker and quickly glanced at the truck, once black and sleek, now bashed, battered, and dirt encrusted. This short ammount of time was enough for the Joker to push Goldfinger backwards, unsheathing his comat knife. Gotham, New Jersey 7:05 am The Police were finaly able to enter the building after a safety check. It was filled with dust as light shown through the boarded up windows. The lobby was a mess. Hotel Magazines were thrown across the floor, blood splatered over the walls, and glass decorated the floor from the chandelier collapsing. the center of it all was the dead bodies. three bodies layed against the ground in the room. One, wearing a clown mask with a bullet hole in its head, another, wearing a top hat and a three piece suit was found near the reamains of a wrecked truck with a bullet through the chest of the body, with three broken ribs and one broken femur. The last, layed on one of the sofas, with a slit neck and a mutilated face far beyond recognition that the victim was even human. There had been more dead bodies found outside that were all being caried on a streacher into several ambulances parked outside the ally. But the ones in the building were the most intruiging. Inside, several police were scavaging the area of who killed all these men, it must have been a gang war, but they were left to wonder, who killed the man on the sofa. Observing the man on the sofa, they were able to retrieve a pocket watch from his suit, now stained with blood reading the back, there was a name Auric Goldfinger The Policeman raced to unhook his radio "this is John Leam, reporting from Downtown Gotham, we think we got something" he lowered his radio as he flipped the watch back and forth in his hand, observing the front and back this is station 3, do you have something?' ''He raised up his radio "yea, our victim, Auric Goldfinger" he lowered the radio '''do you have any information as of who killed this man?' ''The cop raised the radio "not yet, we will get back to you as soon as possible" The policeman walked up to one of his fellow officer and whispered "out victim is Auric Goldfinger, now we just need to find who killeed him" "on it" the officer replied. but he wouldnt need to look very far. One of the officers observing the truck and found something. "guy, come over here, i think i found something." the two other officers walked over to the truck. "right here" the Officer pointed to a playing card wedged in between the windshield whipers and a remaining peice of glass on the window that hadnt been shattered. It was crumpled up slightly and bared the image of a clown on a unicycle on the yellowed, cracked, paper. "we found our suspet" the officer whispered. '''Winnier: The Joker Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Joker won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites